Unanswerable Question?
by BeautyGoddess15
Summary: "Well, I mean...you and your sister's are like synchronized swimmers right? So, if one synchronized swimmer drowns, do they all have to?" -Ash asks Misty a question


Author Notes: Hey everybody and thanks for clicking the link to my story. I wrote this story and published it to this site a while ago but decided to change it a little bit to make the story better. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

Unanswerable Question?

Everything was silent and Ash almost cursed as he felt the hate pour off Misty in waves. Then, just as Ash expected, Misty let out a shout of frustration and made her problem known to the world.

"YOU GOT US LOST _AGAIN_!"

Turning around to look at a rather angry Misty, Ash let out a light chuckle—mostly one of embarrassment—before he decided to explain how getting lost _wasn't_ his fault. Using the old 'I didn't know the map was upside down' excuse wasn't going to cut it this time. He could already tell by the look on Misty's face. Usually she just bickered about being lost, grabbed the map out of Ash's hands, and led them both in the right direction. Now, her blue-green eyes were giving Ash a rather uncomfortable glare, but who could blame her? It was getting dark and being in the forest only made it darker, they didn't have any food left for they ran out at breakfast, and, to top it all off, Misty was at that time of month again. Ash didn't feel like getting struck with her mallet so he said the only thing that came across his mind.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to the map!"

Misty's face was nearly red with anger. "Tell me, Ash. How can you _not_ being paying attention to the map? Are you trying to get me to hit you? Because right now that seems like a great idea!"

Great. Just when Ash thought his red-headed companion couldn't get any angrier, he said something totally stupid. Though, it was the truth. Something really was on his mind lately. This one question was bugging him to no end. Turning his chocolate brown eyes from scared to no end to ones of a look of hope, he opened his mouth to respond.

"I was thinking about this question I heard earlier. Maybe you can help! I can't think of an answer and seeing as how you are a swimmer, you might be able to help me!"

Misty softened her expression a bit, looked at her raven-haired friend in confusion, and asked hesitantly, "How is being a swimmer going to help?"

"Well, I mean you and your sister's are like synchronized swimmers right? So, if one synchronized swimmer drowns, do they all have to?"

Now, looking at Ash like he was the stupidest person alive was no new task for Misty. If anything, she had done it at least once at day, so it really wasn't that much of a shock to her whenever he did act stupid. The only problem was...she never though Ash was _this_ stupid.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Now, it was Ash's turn to give Misty the 'stupid look'. "Why would I be kidding?"

"Ash! That is the stupidest, and I mean the _stupidest_, question I have ever heard! Why would about ten to twenty people commit suicide just because one person drowned? And, that one person most likely wouldn't drown because synchronized swimmers are good at swimming! They practice almost every day!"

After sending Misty an annoyed glance, Ash took the liberty of answering her question. "Well, maybe that one swimmer got hurt or something and drowned, and since it's called _'synchronized'_ swimming, wouldn't the group of swimmers have to be _synchronized_."

Having a look of triumph on his face, Ash looked Misty straight in the eyes as if daring her to try and prove him wrong. Now, Misty, never being able to back down from a challenge when she sees one, folded her arms and accepted.

"Okay Ash, what if there was such a thing called 'synchronized pokemon battles'? Say you had a very good chance to win the battle because the opponent's pokemon were very tired. All you had to do was ask your two pokemon you were using to use its best attack and you would win the whole match. But, what happens? You act too slow and now one of your pokemon has fainted leaving one pokemon left. So what do you do? Do you tell that one pokemon left to attack or do you have it faint because its partner did?"

At the end of her speech, Misty couldn't help but notice the shocked expression on Ash's face. Snorting at the lack of words unable to come out of his mouth, Misty simply walked forward and grabbed the map out of Ash's hand. Looking him right in the eye, she smiled, "Ash, I just want to let you know. You reached a new level of stupidity." Without wasting another second, she turned around and started heading into the right direction.

After a couple of seconds of quiet thinking, Ash finally comprehended the insult. Dashing toward Misty, he finally decided to defend himself. "I am _not_ stupid!"

* * *

Hello everybody! My sister asked me the synchronized swimmer questions so I decided that I would make a story about it. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for reading my story and I would really appreciate if you review.

Updated for grammar mistakes: September 9, 2010


End file.
